Jewels Of Death
Jewels Of Death is the fifteenth fanmade case of PetersCorporal's fangame and the fourth one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Wendy Ohdie (Rich lady) Case Background The victim was Laurean Ohdie, the patriarch of the Ohdie family and owner of the Ohdie Jewellery shop. He was found dead in the shop with his throat slashed, along with an ancient legend: a jewel called Queen's Kiss that turned out to be the murder weapon. The killer was a private investigator called Wade Naff. At first it was really hard to contact him, as the database contained exactly the same information Laurean Ohdie had. Their adresses, criminal records, phone numbers, and almost everything else was identical. Later, they could find Wade's office location as its adress was on both profiles: Laurean's and Wade's, besides the victim's house and the jewelry shop. They found out that he had another identity: Arnold Summerfield. However, the team was not fooled by that trick and knew that he was the Wade Naff they were looking for. He explained that Laurean had "lent" him his identity to hide so that people couldn't find him as many people would want to avenge some things. When he was arrested, he said that Laurean was like Queen Radiqi from the jewel's legend, always worrying about small things. As the Queen's Kiss was extremely expensive, he was obsessed with it and had stopped paying attention to his son and his grandaughter. They had tried to convince him that it was just a gemstone and that he was missing the best moments of his life. He had planned to engrave a threatening message on the jewel to scare him, but Laurean saw him when he was doing that. Desperate, Wade decided to cut his throat with the jewel's edge. For murder and other felonies, the Court of Law condemned him to spend 40 years in jail. Victim *'Laurean Ohdie' (A gemstone cut his throat and he died from not being able to breathe) Murder Weapon *'Gemstone' Killer *'Wade Naff' Suspects Trent Wilson (Gemologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in gemology - The suspect has laser engraving skills - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Will Ohdie (Victim's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in gemology - The suspect has laser engraving skills - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Wendy Ohdie (Victim's grandaughter) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in gemology - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Wade Naff (Private investigator) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in gemology - The suspect has laser engraving skills - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Paulie Qaz (Wade's assistant) Suspect's profile: The suspect has laser engraving skills Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has knowledge in gemology *The killer has laser engraving skills *The killer's name starts with W *The killer smokes *The killer's height is 6'00 Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Millionaire murder *Investigate Jewellery (Clues: Victim's body, Precious jewel, ID) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze Precious jewel (00:30:00) *Analyze ID (00:05:00) *Talk to Will Ohdie about his father *Investigate Ohdie Residence (Clues: Gemology book, Trash bin) *Examine Gemology book (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Wendy Ohdie's fingerprints) *Question Wendy Ohdie about the book *Examine Trash bin (Result: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: Business card) *Analyze Card name (00:10:00) *Ask the witness about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Another investigator *Get info from the gemologist about the murder weapon *Investigate Wade's office (Clues: Drawer, Laser engraving machine) *Examine Drawer (Result: Expedients) *Analyze Expedients (3:00:00) *Interrogate Wendy Ohdie about rating the murder weapon *Examine Laser engraving machine (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Speak to Paulie about the engraving machine *Demand answers from Wade Naff *Investigate Shop floor (Clues: Laser engraving machine, Broken video projector) *Analyze Laser engraving machine (1:00:00) *Examine Laser engraving machine (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Nicotine) *Examine Broken video projector (Result: Video projector) *Analyze Video projector (3:00:00) *Question Will Ohdie about the video projector *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: The Queen's Kiss *Investigate Wade's desk (Clues: Folder, Pink envelope) *Ask Trent Wilson about Wade's investigation on him *Ask Paulie Qaz about his romance with the victim's grandaughter *Ask Wade about his assistant's romance *Ask Wendy Ohdie about her relationship with Paulie *Ask Will about his relationship with the victim *Investigate Mansion left side (Clues: Broken window) *Examine Broken window (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Going gemstone *See what Will Ohdie wants *Investigate Mansion left side (Clues: Torn pages) *Examine Torn pages (Result: Will's designs) *Analyze Will's designs (3:00:00) *Speak to Will Ohdie about his ideas (Reward: Brown hat with jewels) *Ask Paulie what he needs *Investigate Jewellery (Clues: Ring with jewel) *Examine Ring with jewel (Result: Ring identified) *Examine Faded price (Result: Ring's price) *Tell Paulie the ring's price (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Trent about breaking in private property *Investigate Wade's office (Clues: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Examine Safe content (Result: Jewel) *Arrest Trent Wilson (Reward: 10,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This case doesn't feature any "decode" minigames in the forensic kit examinations. *This is the first case that introduces minor characters in the series. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°22'19.56"S 64°12'16.13"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville